Making things right
by alexatm
Summary: My take on the aftermath of A year in the life. Logan has to make some decisions about his life, hoping it's not to late to get his life back on track. Rory still loves him, but a lot has happened. This is how I see their journey to build a life together. Totally Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing. I was kind upset with certain aspects of the revival, mostly about how they treated Logan, and his relationship with Rory. It just made no sense. I wrote this because this is what I think would happen if the show had any logic, and I kinda just had to. I would like to think Rory and Logan eventually figure things out. Please let me know what you guys think :)

* * *

Logan sat on his living room contemplating the wedding invitations his mother had just sent for him to see. Everything was already set for the wedding, the venue, the food, people were sending rsvps. It had been months since he last saw Rory, but he couldn't just let her go. She had called him about three months after New Hampshire, but Odette picked it up. He was so angry at her, she knew who Rory was, and she knew her relationship with Logan was just for the business.

She simply told Logan that she had ended her thing in Paris, and he had to end his too. That they had to keep appearances at least for a couple of years. He called Rory over and over again, but she never picked up. Eventually she changed her number, and that was it. Logan heard the message loud, and clear. He thought she would never give him a chance, and convinced himself that she was better without him.

But at that moment looking at those wedding invitations, he suddenly got a knot in his stomach, and realized he couldn't do it. He kept pretending everything was okay, it didn't seem real to him until he saw those pieces of overpriced paper. It was marriage, he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with this person, pretending to be happy. He knew they would end up seeing other people on the side, and maybe divorce after some years had passed.

Logan was disgusted at the thought. That was not the life he wanted, he didn't want to have children with her. Children who would be miserable with parents that hated each other. He didn't want to have a family like the one he grew up in. He wanted so much more, he still remembered how excited he was when he was when he proposed to Rory. He saw a future with her, he wanted to share his life with her. All of it, the good, and the not so good, as long as it was her.

"Logan, did you not go to work today?" the voice he had come to dread brought him out if his thoughts.

"No"

"You should get dressed your dad want to go to dinner with us" She told him.

"No"

"Excuse me"

"I am sorry Odette, but I can't go through with this, I just can't" He finally told her.

"Are you drunk?" She asked pointing at the bottle, and glass on the coffee table.

"No, it takes more than half a glass to get me drunk" He laughed bitterly.

"Where is this coming from?" She raised her voice.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it. I want more, we both deserve more. We deserve something real" He tried to reason with her.

"Don't be naive Logan you know our situation" She spat out.

"Goddamnit Odette! We are adults, we can make our own choices! Don't you want to have a real relationship? Is this what you've wanted all your life? When you were little did you dream of having an arranged loveless marriage" Logan nearly screamed.

"No, but you said it yourself we are adults now, and we have responsibilities." She argued.

"We can't just give up on our happiness just because mommy, and daddy think we should"

"I didn't know you disliked me so much" Odette sat on the couch next to him.

"I don't… You are great, but we don't belong together, and I'm tired of pretending."

Odette was quiet for a few minutes. She knew he was right, but she liked the life she had. She liked having everything handed to her in a silver platter. She wanted to keep that life, and she knew she could have done way worse than Logan, so she had readily agreed to the whole thing. However she wasn't about to beg, she could blame him, and hope the next guy her dad picked was okay too. She'd never even consider bringing her long time boyfriend out of the shadows.

"Fine, do whatever you want, but just know that this is on you. You will take all the blame, I'll be a victim. You may want to loose everything but I don't"

"Whatever"

"I'll pack my bags."

Logan couldn't say he wasn't scared. It wasn't like he'd be left on the street. He had worked a lot, he had savings, but he knew his dad would cut him off, maybe not forever, but it could last some time. There were things his dad couldn't take away from him, but that didn't mean it would be easy. Whatever happened he knew it was worth it, he was going back to the states, and he would fight for Rory. At least he knew he still had some people he could always count on.

"Finn" He said into his phone.

"Mate" The Australian answered groggily.

"I'm going rogue, can you be in the states tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we could probably fly together, I think I'm in London"

"What are you doing here?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Well then, see you later"

"Sure… Wait what did you say you are doing? Is the wedding off?" Finn asked excitedly.

"It will be in about an hour"

"Bloody hell! This calls for celebrating I'll call Colin. Don't worry mate, I'll tell the pilot to be ready, and I'll be waiting to pick you up before your father kills you" He laughed.

They ended the conversation, and he called Mitchum. He packed for his trip, and arranged for the rest of his things to be sent to Harford. By the time he reached the restaurant, Odette's dad had already broke the news to his dad. He looked at his watch, and waited exactly ten minutes before he shoot a quick text to Finn to come pick him up. He let Mitchum yell, and insult all he wanted, he barely even try to defend himself. Then he simply stood up, and said goodbye. He was a man on a mission, and there was no stopping him.

* * *

The plane landed in the morning, and Colin was already waiting with the limo. They took off to Stars Hollow, and stopped along the way for pop tarts, coffee, and flowers. He originally wanted to plan something bigger like the last time, but he couldn't wait to see her. As far as his friends could find out, she was still living with her mom. He had tried getting something from Lane, but she blew him off, even after he told her he was no longer engaged.

The driver parked outside the house, and Logan ran out of the car. His friends wished him luck. He stood at the porch steps and took a couple of deep breaths. He was nervous, and scared. He worried she moved on, or that she would just slam the door in his face. He told himself he couldn't loose resolve, and that he deserved whatever he had coming for being an idiot. He walked to the front door, and was about to knock when he heard Rory yelling.

"Mom is that you? I don't think I can walk, is Luke here, I don't think you can carry me, and the suitcase." She said. Logan freaked out for a moment, what was going on? Why couldn't she walk?

He tried to see if the door was unlocked, and it was. He hesitated to go in, but he worried she could be hurt so he just went in.

"Mom!" Rory called again.

He walked to the living room completely unprepared for what was waiting for him in there. He dropped all he had in his hands, and just stood there. His head was spinning, she was very pregnant, and all he could think was that he had lost his chance.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" She screamed. There was no answer from him.

Then something clicked in his head, the time they had been apart, that baby could definitely be his.

"Logan!" He was still unresponsive, and suddenly Rory screamed in pain from a contraction, and it brought Logan back to the present. He ran to her, and held her hand until it passed.

"Oh God you are pregnant."

"Not for long" She answered.

"Right, right, you are in labor I…. Hospital… There's a car. We can go now"

"My mom is coming" She said.

"Yeah but she's not here, and I am, and you are in labor"

Rory wanted to wait for her mom, and Luke, but she was scared, and worried. The last thing she expected was for Logan to be there. She almost panicked when she saw him, but he didn't yell, or demand answers or anything he was trying to be helpful, and supportive. Also she couldn't deny a little part of her, was really happy to see him.

"Fine, help me up" Logan helped her off the couch, and he grabbed her things. They slowly made it outside.

When Colin, and Finn saw them they rushed out of the car in a state of shock. Logan gave them a look before they could say anything. Finn took her suitcase, and Colin helped them get inside the Limo. They passed by Lorelai's jeep a couple of blocks from the house. She found it weird, but it didn't cross her mind it could be Logan with her daughter, at least it didn't until she got to her empty house. She frantically called Rory's phone, and it was right there on the couch.

Lorelai tried not to freak out, and hoped it was actually Logan (or any friend if Rory) on that limo, and that Rory was okay. She unlocked her daughter's phone and tried to look for Logans number, but it seemed like she had deleted it. She wasn't sure what happened to make Rory decide not to tell him anything, and cut all communication with him, she figured it had to do with the fiancé, but she never asked. At that moment she was just very confused, because as far as she knew Logan was in the dark about the baby.

She paced the living room hoping Rory would call, but she knew it was unlikely that her daughter would think about that with everything going on. She almost laughed thinking how ironic it was that her daughter went to the hospital without her, just like she did to her own parents. Luke was there just a couple of minutes later, and also freaked out. They decided to drive to the hospital, hoping to find Rory already there.

The limo made it to the hospital in record time. Logan helped Rory out of it, while Finn ran inside to get a wheelchair, and Colin carried the suitcase. They rushed her inside so she could check in, she had already planned everything with the hospital a long time ago. She just happened to show up a little bit early. A nurse came out to take her away.

"Come on dad" The nurse said to Logan. He hesitated for a moment, they didn't really have a proper conversation about everything on the way there.

"Oh for Pete's sake Logan just move! Come on!" Rory screamed. He smiled, and rushed after them.

"It's okay all dads are nervous when they get here" The nurse told Logan.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai made it to the hospital less than ten minutes later. She was about to run to the nurses station when she spotted Colin, and Finn sitting there. It took her a few moments to make sure it was actually them. Luke was just really trying to stay calm for her.

"Boys" She called them.

"Rory's hot mom!" Finn replied.

"Hey!" Luke said angrily. Lorelai used her arm to stop him from going any closer to Finn.

"Please tell me you brought my daughter here"

"Yeah, Logan is with her" Colin answered.

"How did that happen?" Lorelai asked.

"Sheer dumb luck" Finn said this time.

"He and Logan just got here this morning, we went over to your place to find Rory so Logan could win her back" Colin explained.

"And boom she walks out of the house with Logan looking like she's about to pop" Finn adds with exaggerated hand gestures.

"So he actually didn't know?" Lorelai asked.

"Not that we know off, and this didn't seem like the moment to ask questions" Colin told her.

Lorelai went to find someone so she could be with Rory like she had promised, and Luke sat across from the boys giving Finn his best grumpy look.

When she finally got someone to take her to Rory they bumped into her doctor just outside the room. He told them they had barely made it on time, that she had progressed very quickly, and that she had already given birth to a healthy baby girl. Lorelai was devastated to find out she had missed the birth of her first grandkid, but she was also grateful Logan got her to the Hospital on time. She thanked the doctor, and walked to the room, but stopped dead on her tracks when she saw them.

A nurse was placing the baby on Rory's arms, while Logan sat on her bed, and looked at her adoringly. He placed a soft kiss on his daughters head, and repeated over, and over again that he loved her. She could see the tears running down his face, and the joy on her daughter's face. Rory was happy, and as a mom that was all she could ask for. They all looked beautiful together, like a family. Lorelai realized that was their moment, and decided it was best to give them some privacy, so she went back to the waiting room to deliver the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here's chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy, please review :)**_

* * *

The boys, and Luke were overjoyed to hear that the baby was a girl, and she had been born healthy, and perfect. She told Luke she wanted to give them some time, and asked him to get her a cup of coffee. While she waited she called Emily to share the good news. Emily was due to arrive in a couple of days actually, to be there when the time came, but the baby had other plans. She also called Miss Patty so all of Stars Hollow would hear the news.

Logan sat on the bed next to Rory as she held their daughter. They still had some time with her, before she was taken to the nursery. He looked at her, then at Rory, and thanked his lucky stars for them. He kissed Rory in the side of her head, and carefully caressed the baby's head.

"She is so beautiful, just like her mom" He said in a low voice. Rory was quiet for a few minutes, then all of a sudden she started crying.

"I'm so sorry Logan" She said between sobs.

"Ace, calm down, it's okay I'm just happy I got here on time"

"But what if you hadn't, I know I should have told you, and you have every reason to be mad, but I was just scared, and she picked up the phone, and I didn't know what to do. I swear I was gonna tell you eventually." She rambled.

"Rory!" He said to het her attention "I am not angry, a little shocked perhaps, but never angry. How could I be angry looking at this perfect little angel? There is no what if, I got here and that's all that matters"

"Why did you come anyway, what happened, where you holding flowers?" She asked, and before he could answer she remembered about her mom. "Oh my God I was waiting for my mom she must be freaking out I have to call her" Logan chuckled.

"Your mom is here with Luke, Colin texted me a few minutes ago. Now calm down before you scare our girl. I'll explain everything"

"Okay"

"Mom sent me the samples of my wedding invitations, and I got them yesterday" He felt Rory tense, and regretted starting with that.

"And I couldn't help but be disgusted by my own life. I broke it off because I just couldn't go through with a lie of a marriage. I have known what I want for a very long time, and I was being stupid. I love you so much, and I had to stop being a coward. I told dad, he nearly punched me, I called Finn, he called Colin, and I just wanted to win you back, whatever it took. Then I got there and…"

"And I was in labor"

"Yeah" He smiled.

"I am really happy you are here"

"It's my pleasure." He kissed the side of her head again "I love you, I love you both very much"

A while later a nurse arrived to take the baby to the nursery so Rory could rest. After she fell asleep, he went out to the waiting room to find out his friends had bought every single item from the gift shop. They all congratulated him, even Luke gave him an awkward hug. Then they all decided to go see the baby before more people arrived. All five of them had their faces almost pressed to the glass of the nursery staring at her.

"Breathtaking" Finn said.

"Beautiful" Colin said next .

"Looks nothing like you thank the heavens" Finn added.

"She really is perfect" Luke said to Lorelai who was too stunned to utter a single word.

* * *

Emily walked into the waiting room that afternoon. No one would stop her from getting into a flight to Boston, and then she arrived, rented a huge SUV since it was the only available car, and drove herself to the hospital in Hartford. Her hair was a mess, and her outfit had been picked in a rush. However she could care less how she looked, she had to meet her first great-grandchild on the day she was born.

As soon as she arrived she spotted Luke sitting there, while Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled, feeling grateful that her daughter had found someone to be there for her, and finally made it official. She wished Richard had been there to witness them finally getting married, and also to meet Rory's baby. It's true he might have been upset about her situation with the father, but he would have been ecstatic to be a great-grandpa. She figured she would have to spoil her for the two of them.

After she got directions on where to find Rory she briefly walked back to let Lorelai know she had arrived, and would go see her granddaughter, and great-granddaughter immediately.

"Lorelai" She said out loud, earning a look of confusion from her daughter.

"Mom!" Lorelai exclaimed, surprised that she got there so fast. "Did you hire you own plane, or learn how to fly?"

"Don't be so dramatic Lorelai, I just had to bribe a couple to stay another day in Nantucket so I had a seat on the flight."

"Guess that works too"

"I am going to see Rory now, I'll catch up with you later" With that she turned on her heel, and left.

Lorelai just sat there processing the surprise, when suddenly Luke stood up.

"Isn't Logan in there with Rory?"

"Oh shoot"

"Should we go after her?"

"Yep" She replied as they rushed after Emily.

Despite the fact that Emily had dreamed of Rory marrying Logan at some point, at the moment he was her least favorite person. After she received the news of Rory's pregnancy, she was shocked, but tried to be supportive. She didn't want to repeat the mistakes she made with Lorelai. She felt unsure about asking who the father was, she expected it to be Rory's boyfriend whoever that was. It was not ideal but she figured they could make it work.

She was definitely not prepared to hear it was Logan's. Emily had assumed that had been over for a very long time. She couldn't believe her granddaughter had been having an affair with a soon to be married man. It would have even made more sense for Rory to have gotten pregnant from some fleeting romance during her vagabond life. Those things happened, but she had a hard time coming to terms with the Logan affair.

Rory explained to her that she never stopped being in love with Logan, and that he seemed to love her as well. She said that she was afraid of making it stick, and she wasn't sure it was her place to ask him to leave Odette considering she had rejected his proposal in the past. Emily had urged her to tell Logan about the baby, hoping they could work it out. However, when Rory said the tried but she couldn't do it she decided to drop the subject.

Just as Lorelai, she wasn't told what actually happened, but she blamed Logan. After all, Rory was family, and he was not. As far as Emily knew, if Logan actually cared about Rory he would have never kept her on the side. She considered he should have pursued a serious relationship with her, and avoided the drama they were currently living.

When she walked in the room she suddenly stopped, shocked at the scene in front of her. Logan was in the bed with Rory. She had cuddled up to him, and they were both sleeping.

"Logan Huntzberger!" She said loud enough to wake them up.

"Grandma"

"Emily"

"It's Mrs. Gilmore for you"

"Sorry" He got up from the bed like there were needles on the bed.

"What are you doing here!" She demanded to know, nearly screaming, making them all grateful that the baby was in the nursery.

"I came to see Rory" He replied "And the baby of course"

"You have some nerve"

"Grandma!" Rory tried to stop here

"I can explain"

"When did you even tell him?"

"I… " Rory hesitated.

"I just came all on my own" Logan explained.

"Did you get bored of your fiancé, hoped to have a little fun"

"No I…"

Before Logan continued trying to calm Emily, Lorelai and Luke walked, or almost ran into the room.

"Mom please calm down" Lorelai told her.

"How can you have this man here, after everything that's happened"

"Mom please just calm down so we can all talk"

"I demand an explanation" Emily said.

"And you can get one if you calm down!" Lorelai replied just as loud. Rory was getting annoyed. She had been so calm, and happy, taking a nap in the arms of the man she loved. And suddenly it was havoc.

"All of you shut up! I just had a baby, I'm exhausted, and I just want to have some peaceful, and quiet time to rest. Whatever is going on between Logan, and I is our business, and no one else's. Now please leave until you can be more civilized."

They were all quiet at last. Emily was too shocked to reply, not expecting such a reaction from Rory.

"Now if you want to see my daughter be my guest, mom you can take her there, and keep it down you don't want to disturb the whole hospital."

Everyone but Logan left the room after Rory's outburst. He stood awkwardly in front of the bed, with his hands in his pockets, just looking at his feet. He knew it was his fault Rory had just yelled at her grandmother. He understood why Emily was upset, she was just worried about her granddaughter getting hurt. Lorelai had been more understanding, and gave him a chance to explain himself, but he knew Emily was a totally different deal.

"I'm sorry" He spoke at last.

"Logan"

"No, she's right. I didn't treat you right for a very long time. I should have…"

"Logan it was the two of us, I agreed remember?"

"I know but…"

"I can take my blame in this, I know I hurt you Logan, and I could have said something, I understand why you didn't want to get serious with me again" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ace… please don't say that" He went to her, and held her hand. "All I wanted this whole time was to be with you again, forever, but I was a coward, hiding under my dad's plans. Whatever concerns I might have felt, I had no right to keep you on the side like that. Even if you rejected me again I should have tried to do right by you"

"I can't blame you for being careful with your feelings" She told him.

"I never should have agreed to the arranged marriage knowing I still loved you. At least I should have ended things when you came back into my life"

"Where you or were you not waiting for me to say something?"

"Rory…"

"The night we conceived our daughter, the following morning, did you want me to ask you to leave your fiancé, and stay with me?"

She had been thinking about that ever since she found out she was pregnant. She knew he didn't want to risk his heart being broken by her again. Rory looked him in the eye that morning when they said goodbye, and she knew he just needed one word from her to end his engagement. But she had been too scared, she had convinced herself she was seeing things, that they were better off apart. Then when she called, and Odette picked up, she convinced herself it was too late.

"Ace I… This is on me, I shouldn't have let it go so far." The last thing he wanted was for Rory to feel bad the day she gave birth to their daughter.

Rory stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and fidgeted with her hands.

"I'm so glad you came, I was so afraid to tell you" She finally said.

"Why? You know I would have jumped on the first plane here"

"That's why"

"What do you mean?" He gave her a confused look.

"I didn't want you to come just because of the baby. I was scared you would only come back to me out of obligation"

"But Rory… you said so yourself, I was just waiting for you to say you wanted me back, you know how much I love you"

"I know! But I was scared, and hormonal, and after what I did, or didn't do, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to steer clear from me"

"Rory listen to me, I love you, and I love our daughter, and you will never be an obligation to me, I will do anything in my power to make you two happy, we'll be fine"

He hugged her, and they just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Rory broke the hug and asked him to get back in the bed.

"I should go tell your grandma I'm no longer a cheater" He chuckled.

"Mom will tell her, just stay with me right now"

There was no way Logan could say no to that. He did as she asked, and soon she was dozing off again. He felt content just being close to her. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with her, and for them to be a family. He knew things might not be as simple as he'd like, but he was not giving up this time.

* * *

That afternoon Rory received a few visitors. First was Paris, who surprisingly arrived with Doyle. Since Logan was there neither of them asked any questions. Then there was Sookie, who sneaked in some food, so Rory wouldn't have to eat disgusting hospital food. At last there was Lane, she had been looking for a sitter so the twins didn't burn the house. In the end Brian arrived, and he volunteered to watch them. Logan refused to leave so he just sent Finn to the limo to get his clothes.

The next day was mostly spent looking at baby names. She already had a list, but he had just started his the night before. They compared them to see if they had any names in common. They weren't agreeing on many of the names, and the few they did sounded weird when Lorelai was added.

"Hey Ace"

"Yeah"

"How about Emily?"

"Emily? Are you trying to suck up to grandma?" Rory laughed.

"No" He chuckled "It just came to my mind and it sounds good, Lorelai Emily Gilmore, and we can call her Em or Emmy it's cute"

Rory hadn't really considered that option, but she actually liked it. Logan was right it sounded good, and provided a cute nickname. And even if it wasn't to suck up to Emily it would still make her really happy. Also she was sure her grandpa would have loved it.

"You might be onto something"

"So do we have a name?"

"What's the rush? Are you having something monogrammed" Logan shrugged, she had meant it as a joke, but apparently he was serious. Rory gave him a questioning look.

"Maybe just a couple of things" He chuckled

"I just have one change to make"

"Okay"

"How does Lorelai Emily Gilmore-Huntzberger sound"

"Are you sure?" Logan had already made peace with his last name being left out, and he actually didn't care.

"She is your daughter" Rory replied

"Yeah I just… thanks Rory" She just smiled at him, and he walked over to the bed where she was holding the baby. He kissed her daughters head, and then he turned to Rory.

Their faces were almost touching, and he was so tempted to kiss her lips. However he still wasn't sure where they stood as a couple, so he settled for her cheek. Rory's heart was racing, for a moment she thought he was going for it. It made her nervous, but if she was honest, she was disappointed when he went for her cheek instead.

Later that afternoon, when Emily went to visit them. She no longer hated Logan so much, he had apologized, and Lorelai did tell her he was free man after Rory kicked them out of the room. When they told her the good news she was so shocked they left her speechless for a few minutes. The stoic Emily Gilmore shed a few tears unable to hide her joy. She even gave Logan a hug.

All their friends from the town had also intended to visit, but Lorelai persuaded them to wait a little longer and just hold a welcome party at Miss Patty's. Luke had already put a photo of the baby on his menu, so they all had a chance to see her, and they agreed to have the party after at least a month. Rory, and the baby were cleared to go home the following morning, Logan reluctantly drove her to Stars Hollow.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 sorry for the delay, please review :)

* * *

Logan couldn't lie, he was hurt. He had expected Rory, and baby Emmy to go home with him. He had found a lovely house in Hartford, he knew she wanted to live in Stars Hollow, but the place was just while they looked for a house together. He had to hide his disappointment when Rory asked where he was staying, and if he would visit them often. The box with the ring suddenly felt heavy in his pocket.

A part of him told him to calm down. That he and Rory had to take things slowly. He told himself that she was right to be scared of starting a relationship with him, when he had just broken up an engagement. But then the other part of him was saying that she knew that relationship hadn't been real, that he only wanted her. In the end he decided he had no choice but to wait, and just be there for her. He told her he would be staying in Hartford, and visit every day.

Three weeks had passed since the baby had been born. He had been at the hospital almost all the time until they were discharged. Then the first couple of weeks he would arrive at Stars Hollow in the morning, and leave after dinner. But then his dad called, and he had spent the past four days trying to smooth things over with his family. It was a hard thing to accomplish because Rory didn't want them to know about the baby, so he couldn't tell them why he couldn't return to London.

Logan drove from New York straight to the Gilmore house. He was desperate to see his girls again. Even that short separation had been difficult for him. He was walking towards the door when something caught his eye. Jess was there, and he was holding his daughter. Logan could feel the anger rising inside him. He had been gone for four days, and that man was already there making himself at home with his family.

He had to stay outside for a few minutes while he calmed down. He knew Jess was Rory's friend, and that he was a part of her life. He also knew that going in there all angry, and possessive would just make her angry with him.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" He walked in with a smile plastered on his face.

"We are good" Rory answered, feeling a little nervous about Jess being there, and expecting a different reaction from Logan.

"God she gets more beautiful every day, you both do" He said to Rory, making her blush. "May I?" He said to Jess so he would hand the baby to him.

"She's you daughter no need to ask" Jess replied. _Damn right she's mine_ Logan thought while giving him a fake grin.

"How's daddy's little girl" He kissed her head "You are so cute, you have daddy wrapped around your pinky, don't you? I know mommy said to stop buying you so many clothes you will grow out of in two minutes, but I couldn't help myself… you are so cute… yes you are" He kept talking to the baby, as she curled her small hand around his index finger

Rory smiled looking at her baby with Logan, and Jess began feeling a little uncomfortable.

"How was New York?" She asked Logan

"It was fine, you know just dad being dad, I'm just glad to be home" He said the last part for good measure.

"I'm sorry if we are causing you trouble"

"I would never see the two loves of my life as trouble, my dad on the other hand… It's fine Ace, I can handle him"

"I should go" Jess announced

"Sure, it was good to see you" Logan said, and the three of them knew he was lying.

"Yeah you too" Jess replied with a lie as well.

After Jess left Rory went back to sit on the couch, she was just so tired all the time. Logan went to sit next to her, while he kept telling Em of all the things they would do in New York when she was older. Logan noticed Rory was yawning next to him. He had every intention of taking turns with the whole being up all night thing, but he had to leave her house every night so he hadn't been allowed to help.

"You seem tired Ace"

"Yeah, your kid seems to hate sleep" She replied.

"I could take her you know, maybe just sometimes so you can sleep, just tell me what to do"

"I don't know about that, she needs a lot of things, and at a hotel I don't know, we are okay"

"I have things Rory, and I'm not staying at a hotel"

"You are not?"

"Nope, I have place, it's… nice. And I have bought all the things"

"You have?" He felt hurt by tone of surprise on her voice.

"Yes, the crib, changing table, rocking chair, and everything the lady from the store said I would need."

"When did this happen?"

"When you were still in the hospital" He almost lied to her, he almost said it was just the past few days, but he figured it was better if he was honest about what he had wanted the whole time.

He looked up to Rory trying to gauge her reaction, she seemed even more surprised, he decided to just stay quiet and give her time to process.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally asked.

"I don't know… I was going to, I thought we were going to talk about how things would work, but then you told me you were coming back here, and you didn't leave much room for discussion. I just wanted you to be comfortable that's all"

"But you got a house, and baby things"

"Well, I am a dad now, so it only made sense" He cracked a smile trying to hide his feelings.

"Did you want us to move in with you?" She finally asked the question he was dreading. He just didn't understand why the idea seemed to shocking to Rory. He took a deep breath.

"I did" He said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Oh" was all she said.

"It's fine Rory. Like I said, I just want you to be comfortable, and if you want to be here I'll just keep coming every day. I just wanted you to know I can take my daughter every once in a while so you get some rest"

My daughter, not our daughter, the words hit her like a bucket of cold water. She was sure it was the first time he said that, and it made her feel horrible. She suddenly started panicking at the prospect of her and Logan just coparenting, and living separate lives. She hadn't really thought about the implications of her wanting to move back to her mother's house. It had just been planned that way for months, and having Logan back in her life was an adjustment.

But thinking of them living completely separate lives, was terrifying. She replayed the words that had just been spoken, and noted the past tense of when she asked if he wanted them to live together. Rory recalled the hurt in his voice as he talked about the house, and the baby things. Sometimes she couldn't understand why she pushed him away so much. She knew she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't bring herself to make the jump.

"We can work something out" She said at last.

Rory wanted to say she could come stay over some nights, and slowly get back to each other, she wanted to say she wanted him so badly she was scared. She wanted to say they should take things slowly for the sake of their daughter, but she froze. She really wanted things to be easier, but for some reason it wasn't happening.

Logan stayed with them for the rest of the day. They didn't talk anymore about their living arrangements. He tried to shrug it off, but it was hard. He was determined to do whatever he had to do to get her back, however long it took. By the time he was leaving they had arranged for him to take her the next day, so he could be happy about that.

"Ace" He turned back right after he stepped out the door.

"Yeah"

"I just want you to know I'm all in, I'm not going anywhere. I can wait"

* * *

They settled into a comfortable routine during the next few weeks. Logan tried to visit almost every day even if it was just for an hour. He was still trying to smooth things over with Mitchum, so he gave Logan a job there in the states. The problem was that he couldn't tell him about the baby, so Mitchum couldn't understand why Rory didn't just go to London with him like she had been doing for so long. After much insisting, Rory had agreed to tell Honor, but just her, and swear her to secrecy.

"Rory please, let me tell him, it will be okay" He brought up the discussion again one night when he had just arrived from New York.

He had been spending a lot of time there, just sucking up to his dad, and doing whatever he said, hoping he finally agreed to leave him there. He figured he would go for New York first, and then try for Hartford once things calmed down enough. Mitchum had told him that they could talk about it, if he went back to London at least to wrap up his work, and to do damage control with their french business. Logan wanted to come clean about his daughter to avoid being forced to stay too long.

"I don't know Logan, once we tell them everyone will know, everyone from their social circle, and you know how much they care about what people think, and they will insist we get married to save us from disgrace, and it will be a mess"

"God Rory, I know marrying me is the last thing you want to do, but they can't force us. I think I've made it pretty clear to him that he won't be arranging any weddings for me."

Rory regretted her choice of words almost immediately. She knew marriage was a sore topic between them. They had been so busy with the baby, and Logan trying to fix his situation, that they hadn't really talked about their relationship. She kind of knew the ball was on her court. She knew he had wanted them to move in together, and he had told her he would wait.

However she realized he wasn't as comfortable with the wait as he claimed to be. She had told herself it was smarter to wait until he fixed his job situation before they made any decisions. Just in case he couldn't stay in the US. But at that moment she realized it was her fault he was still on job limbo. She also realized how hurt he still was about her rejection, and not the one from college, but about not being with him at the moment.

It wasn't that she didn't love him, or that she didn't want them to be a family, and raise their daughter together, but she couldn't bring herself to get over her fears. She couldn't understand why she kept talking herself out of a serious relationship with Logan. This was the second time he had snapped at her in the past couple of weeks, the first one happened because she suggested she was okay with him going back to London for the time being.

"What if you invite him to the party" She said after a moment of tension.

"What?"

"The Stars Hollow party, its for meeting the baby after all. And everyone will be there so he will have to behave. Just come up with something to make him show up"

"Guess I can do that" Logan said.

"Okay then it's settled"

"Thank you" Logan said

"You were right, he should know, Emmy is his granddaughter too" She told him.

Logan didn't stay much longer, things got awkward after their argument. He was really trying to just be there for her, but he was getting desperate. Every time he left, to go sleep alone wether it was in New York or Hartford it killed him. He only felt better when Rory let him take the baby, but it still hurt. It felt like they were divorced parents sharing custody, and the saddest part was that they hadn't even been married. He just didn't know what else to do.

* * *

The day of the party arrived sooner than they thought. Logan had told his dad that there was a serious matter they needed to discuss, and that he needed to meet in Stars Hollow. Mitchum thought he and Rory where announcing their engagement. Logan was standing outside of Luke's when his dad arrived. He had told him to meet him there.

"Dad"

"Logan, where is Rory?"

"How do you know we are seeing Rory?"

"Come on son, why else would you make me come to this godforsaken town" Mitchum replied. "I already know what's going on"

"You do?" Logan said doubtful.

"You proposed to her again, and she actually said yes" Mitchum's words hit Logan like a slap in the face.

"Why don't you just wait and see dad, and no I haven't proposed again… yet, come on we are meeting her somewhere else"

"Fine, lead the way"

Mitchum followed Logan over to Miss Patty's studio where the party was being held. Basically the whole town was already there. The whole room was filled with every single pink decoration they could get their hands on. Luke provided the food, and Hep Alien was in charge of the music. Even Christopher was there. He had already met the baby, but Gigi was in town, and she wanted to meet her niece. Also he couldn't lie, he really enjoyed hanging out with the crazy townspeople.

Rory was sitting in a huge recliner chair, almost like she was in a throne. Kirk had appointed himself head of security, and made sure Rory had whatever she needed. There was a huge sign above her that read welcome to the world baby Gilmore, along with a giant photo of her daughter. Everyone had brought gifts, which were now in a pile next to her. The baby was mostly quiet, dozing off every once in a while. Rory wondered why she didn't behave like that during the night.

When they finally walked in Mitchum was confused. He couldn't understand why his presence was needed in a silly party of that weird town. That was until he saw the sign.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! So here's chapter four, please review :)**

* * *

Mitchum looked at the sign, then back at Logan, then at Rory holding the baby, then back at Logan. He put two and two together almost immediately.

"Logan"

"Yeah dad"

"I see Miss Gilmore is a mother now"

"She is"

"And I'm guessing you are the father, otherwise there would be no point of me being here"

"That would be correct, congratulations grandpa" Logan told his dad.

"Were you two really that scared of my reaction that you had to tell me with all this people here?"

"You don't have the best track record"

"Fair enough, we can talk later… now, do I get to meet my granddaughter?"

"Will you behave?"

"Can't you see the halo around my head" Mitchum circled his index over his head to make his point.

Logan sighed, but agreed to take him to Rory. As they walked towards her they were interrupted by a few people, but since non of them were Miss Patty, the news of Logan's dad being there hadn't reached everyone yet. Logan just wanted to get to Rory before someone told her, and she ran out. She was talking to her mom, when she turned her head to see Mitchum standing in front of her.

"Miss Gilmore!" He said with exaggerated cheer.

"Mr. Huntzberger" Rory said trying to stay calm.

Lorelai stood next to her daughter ready to intervene. Luke realized Logan's dad had arrived, and left Cesar with the food to go with them. As he walked towards them he saw Christopher, and pointed towards Rory. Luckily for all of them the party was still going strong, and Lorelai made sure Kirk didn't make such a big deal out of things.

"I hear I'm a grandpa again" He kept a smile plastered on his face, but it didn't put anyone at ease.

"You heard right" Rory said a bit too serious. Logan got closer to her, and offered his hand to help her up. He took one look at his baby girl, and he knew anything was worth it for being with them forever.

"Dad, meet baby Emmy" He placed his hand on the small of Rory's back, and gently pushed her forward so Mitchum could see the baby. "Emmy, this is grandpa Mitchum" He told the baby.

The grumpy old man almost gave away some feelings when he looked at his granddaughter. It was the first one. Honor had three boys, and if he was honest he had been itching for a little girl to spoil rotten. Logan realized how the tough guy was softening looking at his girl. He was certain that would happen, he knew he was biased, but still he was sure his little girl was the most beautiful, cutest, most charming baby he had ever seen, and not even Mitchum would be able to keep the tough face.

"She's beautiful son, congratulations." He patted Logan's shoulder. Then he slowly raised his hand, and gently touched her tiny hand. She instinctively curled her hand around his index finger, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm a lucky man dad" Logan replied.

"May I hold her?"

All eyes were on Rory. She didn't love the idea but she knew he wouldn't hurt her, he had other grandchildren, and he was good with them. However it was still Mitchum, and no one trusted him. Once Rory voiced her approval, Logan took the baby from her to make it easier. He carefully placed her on Mitchum's arms. The baby was calm for just a moment, then she seemed to start missing her dad's arms because she started crying. Lorelai tried not to laugh.

Mitchum chuckled and handed the baby back to her dad. She immediately calmed down. Logan told his dad to give it some time. Christopher urged him to join the party, and he reluctantly agreed. He kept shooting Logan dirty looks, but he was determined to enjoy himself with Rory and his baby. He told Mitchum they would talk later, and only with him. Logan didn't want his dad to say anything remotely insulting to Rory.

As the party drew to a close, Logan began feeling tense. He knew his dad was angry, and annoyed from spending all that time at the party. He realized maybe it was ill advised to have him stay at the there all afternoon. Logan drove Rory and the baby back to Lorelai's, he planned to drop them off, and then have his dad follow him to his place in Hartford. He wanted to put some distance between him, and his girls.

"I will call you tomorrow, he might stay too long, and I don't want to keep you up" Logan told Rory. Mitchum had just pulled up behind them.

"Shouldn't I be there with you?"

"No, I rather just have him yell at me" He replied.

"Kids, why don't you take the baby inside with the grandparents she does like, so we can talk" He had left his car.

"Dad, I'm just dropping them off, we can talk at my place"

"Cut the crap son, you have been trying to postpone this for hours, and I've had it" He raised his voice.

"Rory go inside" He told Rory.

"Logan" She tried to argue, but he cut her off, and told her to go inside.

"What is going on here?" Lorelai stepped outside.

"Ma'am please take the baby, I need to have a chat with the new parents"

"Excuse me? Are you seriously trying to order me around in my own house"

"I'm so sorry, please just go inside I will deal with him" Logan said..

"I think this issue concerns the both of you" Mitchum insisted

Logan gave Rory a pleading look, and she turned around, and walked inside taking Lorelai with her.

"Whatever you have to say keep Rory out of this" Logan told him. Mitchum was clearly angry.

"What the hell were you two thinking, look I knew you two had something going on but you should have kept it a secret. This was clearly a mistake, I see now why you had to break up with Odette. I was coming to terms with you having a relationship with this girl again, but not like this. You need to clean up this mess, what are you waiting for? You screwed up our business with France the least you can do is save us the embarrassment, and marry her already, I won't have a bastard grandchild!" Mitchum yelled.

"Will you just shut up! And don't ever say that about my daughter again because I don't care you are my dad I will punch you in the face. Now let's get this clear, I didn't leave Odette because of this. I left her because I couldn't marry her, I didn't even know Rory was pregnant when I came back. Believe me if I had known I would have left Odette a lot sooner! You can't force Rory to marry me just to save you from the embarrassment. If she wants to marry me I couldn't be happier, but if she doesn't you are just gonna have to deal with it!" Logan yelled back.

Rory tried not to listen to their argument from inside the house, but they were being pretty loud. Her guilt for not telling him sooner came back. And so did the fact that she was the one who kept them from starting a relationship again. How could they talk about marriage, when they hadn't even talked about anything concerning the two of them?

At last she heard Mitchum slam the door of his car, and drive off. It was almost ten minutes until Logan went inside the house. For a moment she thought he had left without saying goodbye. He was visibly upset. Rory didn't want to pry so they just sat in silence for a while.

"It's been a long day, I should go home"

"Yeah" was all she could say.

"Can I see my daughter before I leave?"

"Sure, go ahead" Rory had already put her to bed.

Logan was gone in the next five minutes. He had a lot to think about. At some point during their argument he wasn't even sure what they were fighting about. Everything was complicated with Mitchum. He kept trying to control his son's life, he felt like he knew what was better for him, and for the rest of the family. Bottomline was that Logan knew he couldn't really have full control over his life if he depended on Mitchum in any way.

He had expected his dad, and his empire to provide a solution for his life. He was entitled, and spoiled, and it was time to man up. He had always had everything handed to him on a silver platter, even if he complained, he always did what was asked of him because it was simpler. His time in California didn't last too long. He went back to London, he traveled, went to meetings, he did everything that was asked of him, he even went as far as getting engaged.

Logan realized maybe it was time to go find himself a job like any other man who didn't have a company handed to him right out of college. If he wanted to have full control over his life, he couldn't keep depending on his family's money. Things would have to settle with them eventually, after all he would inherit the company, although considering the current state of things he started thinking Honor's kids could be the only heirs. He barely slept that night, and got up early the following morning to write a resume for the first time in his life.

Rory got up feeling nervous, Emmy had been relatively calm that night, but she still couldn't get any rest. She didn't get the whole conversation between Logan and his dad, but she knew things had taken a turn for the worse. She waited all morning, as she got ready for a meeting with her editor. After the meeting she still had no word from Logan. That's when she decided to call him, only that when she did it turned out his number had been disconnected.

Rory called again just to make sure there hadn't been a mistake. Then she called Finn, but he knew nothing of Logan, or the fight with Mitchum. Rory was beginning to panic, she kept telling herself he couldn't just disappear. After about an hour she had decided she would drive to his place in Hartford. She was about to leave when he showed up on her doorstep.

"Hey Ace"

"You idiot, where have you been?" She nearly yelled at him.

"I had some errands to run" He replied.

"And couldn't you let me know your number was disconnected"

"Oh shoot!" He brought his hand to his face "I'm sorry, it totally slipped my mind, here give me your phone I'll put in my new number"

"What happened?"

"It was a company phone so this morning I went to get a new one. Then I went to check out cars, and then I went to the bank to check my financial situation, and I forgot to call I'm sorry"

"Okay you were busy, may I ask what is going on" She said.

"I'm cutting myself off from the Huntzbergers"

"Wow that's… big"

"I'm tired of all the fighting, and having to justify every single decision I make even when I haven't done anything wrong. I have worked my ass off for my father, and I won't apologize for my personal decisions, and beg for his approval anymore."

"So you had to return the phone"

"So I had to return the phone, and the car. Good thing I bought the Hartford house myself"

"Wait you bought the house?"

"Yeah, I mean, rent is a waste of money"

"But buying a house is a huge expense"

"I didn't know I'd be unemployed when I got it, that's why I went to the bank this morning. I'm fine for now"

"Then maybe you shouldn't buy a car"

"I'm not sure I can get by without it, taking a cab to come here everyday will add up after a while"

"You could take the bus" Logan gave her a look that was a mix of you are crazy, and I'm not that desperate. "Yeah I didn't realize how ridiculous it sounded until I said it out loud"

"I'll be fine"

"Maybe I can move in with you, and that way we can share my car, I have one now, and we can share expenses. Or you can sell the house, and get a smaller one, I could also move into the smaller house" Rory ranted. Logan grabbed her shoulders.

"Rory calm down" She took a deep breath "I would love for you to move in with me, but not to cut expenses okay? I'll keep the house, and I'll buy a Volvo like any respectable dad, and I'll get a job. Maybe my dad hates me, but I worked with a lot of people. I already asked someone I trust if he would make a recommendation for me of needed, and he agreed. I also have a lot of experience, and I'm quite competent"

"Okay"

"Will you proofread my resume?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Of course"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys enjoy, please review :)**

* * *

Logan walked into the Hartford offices of one of his father competitors. They weren't enemies or anything, but a branch of both or their companies operated on the same marked sector. He had asked a friend to get the word out that he was looking for a job, and he had gotten a call the previous day. It felt a little too soon, and he wished he had more time to prepare, but he just had to make the best of it. He was ushered into the boss' office soon after he arrived.

"Mr Huntzberger Jr… I was shocked to find out you were in the hunt for a job, I mean you were doing pretty well in the family business" Mr. Vanderbilt said as soon as Logan sat in front of him.

"Yeah, but it was time for me to leave, it's for the best" Logan told him.

"But why did you have leave, did you have fight or something?"

"You could say that yeah" He worried about where that conversation was headed. As much as Logan wanted a job he didn't want to work for someone who wanted to hurt his family business.

"Look kid I'm just trying to get a sense of where you stand with them."

"Yes, we had a disagreement, but I'm not looking to get back at him or anything, so if that's what you want from me maybe I should leave."

"No Mr. Huntzberger, that is not what I want. I just don't want to hire a spoiled brat who's just throwing a fit to anger daddy, and who will quit in five minutes or just mess up the job. I'll ask again, what happened that made you leave the cushy comfort of working for your own company?"

Logan sighed, and decided to just tell the man everything, hoping he wouldn't find him weak, and stupid as his dad called him.

"I broke up with the woman my parent's wanted me to marry, because I have been in love with someone else since college. I… I was having an affair with her while I was engaged, and I came back here to find out she was carrying my child. I can't go back to London because I need to be close to them."

"I see" The man replied.

"Look Mr. Vanderbilt, I have made many mistakes regarding my personal life, and I'm really trying to change that. Me, and the mother of my child haven't been in a real relationship for a long time, and I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that I have to take care of her, and my daughter no matter what. My father feels like he knows what is best for me, and I disagree. As long as I financially depend on him, I'm giving him the right to have an opinion on my life. So that's why I had to leave."

"Okay" The man was quiet for a moment.

"Should I find my way out?" Logan was nervous

"No, I can respect what you are doing. Family is the most important thing to me. It's one of the main reasons your father and I never got along. He used to tell me I was too soft, and that was the reason I would never be as successful as him. I think I have done pretty well though, and I have a great relationship with my wife, and kids. I'm glad to see you are breaking the pattern"

"Than you sir"

"Now let's talk business"

The interview went better than Logan expected. He still had to do a few things to prove he was the right man for the job, he had been given a task, so he was going to work on that right away. That job was the best opportunity for him. It was in Hartford, it didn't require too much travel, and he would have a decent enough schedule to spend time with his girls. They pay wasn't as good as what he was used to, but it would do.

Logan was incredibly happy he almost had a job right after he started looking. As good as he was at what he did, he knew he was still very privileged. He had told himself he would be like any guy who went out, and looked for a job, but that was unrealistic. He was white man, from a rich family, who had gone to the best schools all his life. He was well known in his line of work because of the position his dad gave him. It scared him to think what would have been of him if it weren't for all of that.

It made him realize that he needed to work really hard to make sure his daughter, and any future children he might have, would have the same advantages he did. He also made a point to set aside some money to donate to scholarship funds when he was financially stable enough. He called Rory with the good news, and she sounded as excited as he was. She said they should celebrate, so he saw a chance to maybe go out on a date.

* * *

The following afternoon, after he had finished his assignment, he drove to Stars Hollow. He was very optimistic about the turn of events in his life, and he was almost sure Rory would go out with him, and they would finally begin to get back to each other.

"Hey Ace" He kissed her cheek after he opened the door.

"You look happy"

"I am, I'm sure Mr. Vanderbilt will be impressed with my work, and I'll have a job, and everything will be all right"

"I have good news too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I already have a release date on my book!" She said excitedly.

"Well then, the more reason to go celebrate"

"I agree, we can go to Luke's mom is waiting there, she's trying to convince Luke not to reprint the menu again with the book cover on the back" Rory smiled, but Logan was unable to hide his disappointment.

"I was kind of hoping we could go out you know, just the two of us, fancy dinner, or not, maybe dancing or taking a walk… anything really, but just us" he told her. Rory looked nervous.

"I don't know Logan, I mean we can't leave Emmy and"

"Rory come on, your mom and Luke would gladly take her, it's just a few hours."

"I had already told mom I would go, and Luke prepared something special for me… I'm sorry"

Logan swallowed his hurt feelings, and decided not to push the issue. He helped her gather Emmy's things, and they drove in awkward silence to the diner. He tried to fake joy when they got there, he forced a smile, and tried to make polite chit chat with people. After they ate, he really just wanted to leave, but he didn't want to others to see how bad he felt. He waited for everyone to call it a night, and drove back, in silence again.

* * *

As much as Logan tried to hide it, and Rory to pretend everything was fine, Lorelai noticed. She was worried about her daughter. To her it was obvious she was in love with Logan, and she thought they would be back together by then. A part of her was worried that her reaction when Rory told her about the affair, and later about the pregnancy were influencing her. As concerned as she was, and whatever reservations she had about Logan she knew Rory would only be happy with him.

"Hey kiddo, mind if I join you?" Rory was sitting in the living room trying to choose a movie to watch. She turned to her mom, and patted the empty space next to her.

"Please do"

"Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired"

"Logan seemed tired too"

"He's… just worried about this new job thing that's all"

"Really? I thought it had gone great"

"Yeah but it's still not a sure thing"

"And all is good between the two of you?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Rory knew what her mom was trying to do, but she didn't want to talk about it. Lorelai realized she wasn't getting anything out of Rory that night.

"I should go upstairs, I have an early day tomorrow" Lorelai said.

"Mom, can I have the number of your therapist?" Rory blurted out of the blue, stopping Lorelai on her tracks. Her mom instinct wanted her to sit back down, and grill Rory until she got more information on whatever was going on with her. However she bit her tongue, and kept her cool.

"Sure, I'll text it to you"

"Thanks"

"Is there anything I can do?" She tried one last time.

"No, I'm fine I just… I don't know. I just feel like I have to talk to a professional"

Lorelai nodded, and just hoped Rory would trust her with whatever was bothering her at some point. She hated that she wanted to talk to a professional before her, they had always been open with each other. She understood very well that sometimes it was needed, but she had always thought Rory would come to her first forever. She went upstairs to find comfort in her husbands arms, he worried as well, but told her everything would be okay, and Rory would come to her when she was ready.

Rory didn't plan on just asking for the therapist number at that moment. She hadn't even decided yet that she was going to. But it just came out, she couldn't stop herself. She took it as a sign that she was making the right choice. She knew Lorelai wanted to know what was wrong, but Rory wasn't ready to talk to her about it. She didn't want to tell her mom how her relationship with her dad affected her, or they way she had talked about Logan in the past.

She didn't want her mom to feel guilty, a part of her knew she was being irrational, but she also knew that the problem was bigger than Logan. She needed to get over her insecurities, and fears. She had been carrying a lot of emotional baggage for many years, and it was weighing down on her. Rory was determined to fix whatever was wrong with her, so she could start a healthy relationship with Logan, and prevent future problems, she wanted to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**So... this kids will finally be seeing some progress, how about that? Anyway, here's chapter 6, please review :)**

* * *

Logan walked into a coffee shop in Hartford on the day of his last meeting to see if he got the job. It was still almost an hour away but he was to nervous to stay at home so he had decided to wait at a coffee shop that was close to the building. The place was almost full, there were a couple of tables with just one customer, but he didn't feel like hanging out with a stranger.

As he waited for his order he spotted an empty stool at the bar that faced one of the windows, but it was taken right when he got his coffee. He was about to step out when he made eye contact with a familiar face. The two men awkwardly nodded at each other. Jess knew the place was full, and he had an empty chair. He didn't like Logan, but he knew he would be seeing him with Rory all the time, so he thought he might as well give him a chance.

Logan realized he had put Jess in an awkward position. They weren't friends but they knew each other, and he had an empty chair. He didn't like the guy, but he knew it was just jealousy. He hesitated if he should say anything for a split second that felt like a year, then, Jess motioned for him to take a seat. As much as he hated it, Jess was Rory's friend, and he would always be a part of her life, so he thought he might as well get to know him.

"Thanks" He said to Jess as he took a seat in front of him.

"No problem"

"You here on business?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I have a meeting later, you?"

"I guess yeah, I'm waiting to hear the verdict on a new job"

"I thought you worked for your dad"

"I did"

"Oh"

"I thought Rory might have told you, we had a big fight after Emmy's party"

"I haven't talked to her much lately, she just called to tell me about the book, but that was it"

"Yeah, she's excited about that"

The two men sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Jess went back to the notes he had been writing, and Logan pretended to be checking emails. Suddenly a wild idea crossed his mind, even if they hadn't talked lately maybe Jess could help him out. He knew Rory well, and perhaps he could shed some light on whether or not he had a shot with her, or if there was something else he should be doing.

"Hey Jess, can I ask you something?" He asked, Jess gave him a wary look.

"I guess, but I can't promise I will answer" Jess replied.

"Has Rory talked to you about me?" As soon as he said it he felt stupid, like he was a middle school kid with a crush.

"Uh…" Jess wasn't sure what to say, to be honest Rory hadn't actually said much about Logan to him.

"God I sounded stupid… It's just that I know she trusts you, and I just would like to know where I stand. We haven't talked about us, at all, and I'm beginning to think I'm chasing a lost cause."

"Actually she hasn't, not anything substantial anyway. She told me she was worried when you took Emmy for the night the first time, she told me you are a good dad, and that's about it"

"I just would like her to put me out of my misery. I don't know what else to do. I think she doesn't want to have a relationship with me anymore, but she feels bad, and doesn't want to tell me to spare my feelings… I think that if she agrees to give me another chance she would do it out of guilt, and I don't want her to feel obligated to anything just because I'm doing what I'm supposed to"

Logan wasn't sure what came over him that he just spilled everything to Jess. He figured maybe he had been keeping in for too long, and he had finally cracked. Jess was surprised at the sudden seriousness of the conversation. Considering how they barely exchanged two words in the past he found it beyond weird. But he could also hear the desperation on Logans voice, which was probably why he said all that.

"I don't know what to tell you man" Jess told him.

"It's okay, I know I have to talk to her. I guess that as much as I want to be put out of my misery I also wasn't ready to give up hope. Thanks for listening"

"Sure"

Logan felt weird staying there after all he had said. He drank his coffee in silence, and Jess got back to work. At last he decided to leave, and just take a walk until it was time for his meeting. He said goodbye, and Jess wished him luck. After he left he let the fresh air clear his mind, as he walked slowly around the block.

* * *

During the next couple of weeks Logan was adjusting to his new job just fine. He was working longer hours than usual, as he needed to catch up on what they were doing, and get to know the people he would be working with. He made his best effort to visit his daughter, but he hadn't been able to do it every day. That also meant he had been putting of his conversation with Rory. He dreaded it, but he knew it had to be done.

He had already called the boys to tell them he might be in need of emotional support, and lots of alcohol in the near future. It was the middle of the summer, and Collin had just bought a huge house in the Hamptons so he just had to name the weekend. He had meant to take Rory and the baby, and make it a family trip. Colin had told him he could borrow the place anytime. But things had changed, and at least he could count on his best friends to be there for him.

Jess couldn't shake off the conversation he had with Logan. For starters, it made him think that maybe Logan was a better guy than he thought. He also realized how much he cared for Rory, and how committed he was to their daughter. Then he was also worried about whatever was wrong with Rory, because he was almost sure she did want to be with Logan, and not out of guilt.

When Rory told him she had to go to New Haven the same day he did, he saw a chance to talk to her. He told her to meet him for lunch and she agreed. A part of him wanted to tell Rory about the talk with Logan, but he thought it wasn't his place. In the end he decided to keep the conversation to himself, and just try to find out what was bothering her.

"Hey Rory, what is going on with you? I honestly thought you would jump into blondie's arms the minute he came back. And you two keep going around like a divorced couple sharing a kid, it's weird" He asked after the waiter took their order. Rory was taken aback by his question. She thought about her answer for a few moments, but decided to go with the truth. She knew that if there was someone who she could talk to aside from her mom, it was Jess. Plus he always offered good advice.

"I… It's not that I don't want to, but I'm just scared I don't know it feels too good to be real, and what if we are just like my parents. I mean dad wanted to marry mom at first, and then again and he always left, and when I got pregnant, and talked to mom it felt like history repeating itself" She replied, and Jess realized what was going on. It suddenly made sense.

"Rory come on, it's not that I even like Logan, but he's nothing like your dad, and you are not your mom. For starters, you are both grown ups, and your situation is completely different. Just tell me, what did your dad do when your mom first refused to marry him"

"He was gone"

"And what has blondie being doing all this time?"

"He's here even though I keep rejecting him"

"See my point now?"

"I guess"

"You guess? Rory you can't let mistakes from others past dictate your future. Forget about parents, be your own person, and do what feels right!"

After a few quiet moments Rory finally spoke.

"Why did I even spent money on therapy when I just had to come and talk to you?"

"Beats me"

Rory couldn't say the three therapy sessions she had gone to hadn't been helpful, but Jess had a special ability to shake sense into her in a matter of minutes. She wondered why she didn't talk to him in the first place. Everything he said made perfect sense, and there was really no way she could argue, and keep doubting.

* * *

At first Rory thought about driving over to Logan's place, and just telling him how she felt. But then she thought she made him wait for so long, and she needed to do something special. He could wait for a few more days, and it would be worth it. She knew exactly the best people for the job, when she got home, she called Finn, and asked when they could meet. It was Wednesday, and he said he could have the gang together for brunch on Friday.

They met at one of Rory's favorite places in Hartford. The boys were extremely curious about what Rory needed them for. They knew Logan hadn't talked to her because he hadn't said anything. On the way there the three of them agreed to keep quiet until they knew more. Since Logan hadn't actually swore them to secrecy they decided it was okay to tell Rory if they thought it necessary. About two minutes into the conversation they realized they did have to tell her everything.

"Love, you really need to talk to him, he's sure you guys are over." Finn said.

"What?" Rory replied with shock.

"He called a few days ago to ask for a broken heart retreat, he said and I quote, that he was falling on the knife, that he could no longer live with such uncertainty, and that he was going to make it easy for you to tell him you don't want him by telling you it's fine and he will still be there for the little one" Finn told her.

"What was he talking about, I don't understand" Rory was confused, she couldn't believe she had made him give up.

"He feels sure you no longer want him, but you haven't said anything to spare his feeling a little longer" Colin added.

"Oh my god! I'm not… that's not… oh god"

"We were really saddened to hear that to be honest" Robert said.

"Yeah this is a relief" Finn said.

"When is this happening?" She asked them.

"He said he would let us know, most likely next weekend" Colin replied.

"Oh my… okay forget big let's just get him to the Hamptons, can you guys plan something for like today?" Rory asked them.

"Please, we can have everything ready within the hour" Finn replied.

"Good, let's get to work boys"

* * *

A black SUV pulled up in front of Logan as he was leaving work. He immediately knew who it was. Three guys in gorilla masks, got out of the car, and got him out. Then a driver appeared behind them and took his car. He laughed, and cooperated as he was loaded into the SUV. They put a pillow cover over his head, and handed him a glass of champagne.

"Guys how am I supposed to drink with this over my head?" He asked.

"Oh, you are right" He heard the heavy Australian accent.

"He can just lift it to uncover his mouth" Robert said.

"Or I can take it off" Logan laughed before removing the cloth. "I thought I told you guys to wait for my call" He told them.

"When do we ever follow instructions?" Finn replied.

They joked around on their way to the Hamptons. The guys had a ferry waiting for them at the dock. Then when they resumed their drive, they suddenly insisted on putting the pillow cover over his face again. They led him out of the SUV with his eyes still covered. He realized they walked through the house, and out to the backyard. Finn removed the pillow cover from Logan's head, when he could finally see, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was a huge projection screen at the other end of the backyard, playing his favorite episode of The Twilight Zone. In front of it a large space was marked off with tiki torches. In the center of it there was a table set with candles, champagne, and a covered plate he assumed was dinner. But the most shocking thing of all, was seeing Rory standing in front of the screen looking as beautiful as ever.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's chapter 7, please review :)

* * *

Logan stood there dumfounded at the scene in front of him. He started walking slowly towards her, he noticed she was holding a small pot in her hands. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a short back dress with a print he couldn't recognize from that distance. When they locked eyes his breath caught in his throat. Was it really what he hoped for, he was nervous about getting his hopes up. Once he was within arm length from her he realized the print on the dress were small rocket ships.

"Rory"

"Hi"

"What is all of this? What's going on?"

"I asked the boys to bring you here tonight because I needed to talk to you, I thought I had more time, but they told me you had plans"

"They told you?" He felt betrayed.

"Yes, but it's not like they called me to tell on you, they told me because I asked for their help to do something special for you"

"I'm a little confused here, why did you"

"I love you" She said before he could finish his question "And I want us to get back together, and be a family, and everything you told me you wanted… I was scared. I just hope you still want me"

"Still want you? Rory I don't think I could ever not want you. I was afraid I was going to be single for the rest of my life." He laughed.

Rory laughed, and then they just stared at each other in silence.

"I like your dress" He said to her.

"I thought you would. I thought it would be romantic. Colin did a good job finding it."

"And whose job was the projection?"

"Robert, and Finn was in charge of food and drinks"

"Remind me to thank them later… and the plant?"

"Oh right" She chuckled "It's avocado, Jackson said we can keep it indoors, or use his greenhouse, I figured it could be something to represent our new beginning and"

Rory didn't get to finish the sentence. Before she realized what was happening Logan had one hand on her back, and the other on the back of her neck, and he pulled her in for a kiss. The plant was getting in the way, but he couldn't wait any longer. After a couple of minutes he finally broke the kiss.

"I don't mean to sound like a caveman, but do you mind if we eat later?"

They haphazardly made their way inside the house, and clothes started flying off the minute they walked in. He picked her up in his arms and took her upstairs to one of the rooms. After laying her on the bed, he took a moment just to drink her in. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The initial rush had calmed down, and Logan decided to take things slower. He wanted to relish in every single moment of their reunion.

He wanted to pay attention to every single detail, every inch of her body, memorize all of her features. He wanted to show her how much he loved her with every caress, and every kiss. He wanted that night to be etched on their memories forever. Finally having her in his arms again had his heart bursting with joy.

Later that night Rory had her head on his chest, and he was delicately running his fingers up and down her arm. Everything was silent except for the sound of their breathing. He figured it was a good moment to talk.

"Hey Ace"

"Yeah"

"May I ask what changed? You really had me worried for a while, I thought I had lost you"

"I started going to therapy… and then Jess finished knocking some sense into me"

"Jess? Did he tell on me too?"

"Tell on you? About what?"

"I ran into him in Hartford, we talked, and I might have said a lot more than I intended"

"You talked to Jess?"

"In my defense I didn't mean to" Logan smirked.

"Well, he didn't tell me, but I guess that explains why he talked to me about you, and us"

"I should send him a bottle or a fruit basket"

They were both quiet again. Logan was curious about what had been bothering Rory for such a long time, but he wasn't sure about asking. He didn't want to pressure her, or do anything that might upset her right when he had just got her back. He debated on what to do for several minutes, then he decided to ask once, and accept whatever answer she gave him even if she barely said anything.

"What were you so scared about?"

"That we would end up like my parents" She said without hesitation. Even she was surprised at how easily she said it out loud. He didn't see it coming.

"Oh" That was all Logan could answer. He was suddenly at a loss of words, and some things started to make sense.

"The rational part of me told me you are nothing like my dad, and that you wouldn't leave, but… I don't know, it felt like history was repeating itself, and he hurt me so much even though he loved me, and he didn't even mean to… I just couldn't help it, my brain started messing with me. I know you'd never disappear on us"

"I'm glad you know, it's good that you got help… but I need you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I will do my best to help you, or just listen, just please don't push me away"

"I won't, I promise"

The soft thump of Logan's heart eventually lulled her to sleep. In the morning Rory woke feeling energized, she had the best sleep she'd had in a really long time. However she was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Rory got up, and looked for his shirt. She really loved wearing his shirts. Then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before heading downstairs to find him.

"Good morning" She found him in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Ace, I was just about to bring the food upstairs"

"Well I woke up, and I missed you so I came down here"

"I feel bad for asking just now, but where's our kid" He asked. Rory's heart leapt when he said "our", he hadn't said that in a long time.

"Mom and Luke"

"I should send them a fruit basket too"

Rory laughed, she was carefree in happy for the first time in a while. Her life seemed to finally be on the right track. Her book was getting published, she had a beautiful healthy baby, and she was finally rebuilding her relationship with the man she loved. Logan stared at her with such love and adoration in his eyes, that it made her heart flutter.

Later that day they went to the beach for a while, then they returned to the house to watch movies. Rory fell asleep half way through the first one, she was clearly catching up on sleep while being kid free. Logan didn't mind, it felt so good to have her back when he had already given up hope. A part of him told him to thread lightly but he couldn't help it. The fact that she acknowledged she had a problem was great progress, so he dared to hope for more.

Around 9pm they heard noises outside. Rory figured the boys were back to check on them. But then Logan told her he had called them to bring some of her favorites, because the food in the house was all pretty nutritious, healthy, and needing to be cooked. They asked if he wanted them to find a chef to come and make their meals, but he knew Rory would take tater tots over a fancy dinner any day. One of them started banging loudly on the front door, instead of using the doorbell.

"We are coming in, are you guys decent?" Apparently the culprit was Finn.

"Yes, you can come in" Logan walked out of the TV room.

"How are my favorite lovebirds?" Finn asked.

"We are good, thanks for everything boys" Rory was right behind Logan.

"It was out pleasure" Colin told her.

"What have you three been up to" Logan asked them.

"I bought the inn where we are staying, and another damn colt, why is it always a colt?" Colin said.

"Oh Colin" Rory said trying not to laugh.

"I slept with a girl, and hit on her sister the next morning, she almost broke my nose. I really couldn't tell them apart. It's not my fault they were twins" Finn touched his face and winced.

"They weren't twins, that's why she punched you" Robert said.

"That is not how I remember it" Finn defended himself.

"Do you even remember?" Logan asked.

"Touché" Finn in fact didn't remember at all.

The five of them headed to the kitchen with all the food. They had brought all of Rory's favorites, and decided to start with the pizza. Many tater tots, bagel bites, chips, marshmallows, and chocolates later, Rory was going in for some rocky road while the boys struggled to keep up. They stayed until around three in the morning, and told Rory and Logan they would be back really early on Monday so Logan could make it to work. They also told them brunch was scheduled for delivery around eleven.

* * *

Rory and Logan spent most of Sunday in bed, they only left the room because Rory felt like going for a splash in the pool, and for dinner. They had left so many crumbs on the bed earlier, that they switched rooms that night. Around 4 am on Monday the boys where back. Logan had just started his new job so he was in no position to be late. Colin had payed for a ferry to be waiting just for them at that hour. They went to Logan's place to drop him off first.

"I believe our job here is done" Colin said.

"Not quite, we still have to get mother home" Finn told him.

"It's okay boys, I think I'll just stay here until he leaves for work."

"All right then, we should go before they get naked" Finn earned a slap in the arm from Rory.

"Behave!" Rory told him.

Finn apologized, and hugged her goodbye. The other two followed suit, and then they were gone. Logan was unable to wipe the goofy smile from his face. He was just really happy.

"I figured since our sitters are still on the clock, I might as well stay a little longer."

"You think they can hold off for a few more hours, I'll take you out for lunch" He suggested.

"If you add some candy to that fruit basket I think we can make it work"

Rory decided to make some coffee while Logan got showered, and got ready for work. It took her longer than she thought because she couldn't find anything. She had been at his place just a handful of times, and barely made it past the foyer. It was in moments like that when she realized how selfish she had been. Logan probably knew Lorelai's house better than her from all the time he spent there. He had been bending over backwards to be there, and she didn't even try to meet him halfway.

She knew she still had some things to figure out so she wasn't about to quit therapy, but she was glad Jess talked to her, and made her see things more clearly. They still hand't talked about how they would handle their relationship, but this time she was going to do her best to make it work. Rory walked around the house for a while, the only room she had seen before was Emmy's. She had to admit it was a beautiful house, and he seemed to have decorated it to her liking.

Logan had put a lot of effort into that house, he genuinely wanted to make it a home for the three of them even if it was temporary. That certainly gave her a lot to think about. She really needed to start taking him into account when making decisions, otherwise she would make their lives really complicated. When the coffee was done she took it to Logan's room, and sat on the bed while she waited for him to get out of the shower.

"Hey Ace" Rory was completely lost in her thoughts when Logan stepped into the room. "Ace?"

"Oh hey, I made coffee" She offered him a cup.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Just you know, things. I'll tell you at lunch, come on drink you coffee, it's getting late"

Logan was a bit puzzled by her answer, but he could wait a few hours to find out. Rory had been trying to come up with a some sort of plan on how to handle their relationship, she wanted them to move forward, but she didn't want to rush into things. In a way she didn't trust herself enough yet, and she didn't want to hurt Logan more than she already had. At last she felt like she had an idea he would be on board with, but she needed to do something before she told him about it.


End file.
